


Greedy

by supreme_genius



Series: Marvel Poems [1]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Freestyle, Poetry, Second Person, kate's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own Marvel.<br/>I don't make any monetary gain.<br/>This is unbeta'd.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Greedy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Marvel.  
> I don't make any monetary gain.  
> This is unbeta'd.

_She kicked me out again_ , he says.

You feel the usual pang of jealousy.

Then you move on to anger.

Because if he was yours, _really_ yours,

he would always have a home.

 

You say _at least you’ve still got me_.

He smiles and presses a kiss to your forehead.

 _Yeah_ , he says, _you’re all I need_.

And now you feel the pang of guilt;

the same one you always feel.

 

You can’t turn him away.

You let him into your bed,

and you let him curl up around you.

You ignore the guilt and snuggle closer.

 _Just one more time_ , you lie to yourself.

 

You know it’s a lie this time

because he presses a kiss

to the back of your shoulder.

You lean into his touch and smile.

Finally you turn your face towards his.

 

You’ve thought about this moment so many times.

You have this idea of the perfect moment, kiss.

This isn’t it; not even close.

Except that it absolutely is perfect.

Because you’re kissing your best friend.

 

You kiss him and you taste guilt.

You bury your face in the crook of his neck;

his shirt smells like pizza and wet dog.

You chide him for letting Lucky sleep in his bed,

and he insists the mutt’s name is Pizza Dog.

 

He kisses you and you feel it everywhere.

Oh it’s about time; so long overdue.

It’s better than perfect; it’s real.

You let yourself be greedy;

you pull him closer and slip a hand under his shirt.

  
  



End file.
